<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me back from hell, and to the night we met. by Platinum_Zero_ENTP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448315">Take me back from hell, and to the night we met.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Zero_ENTP/pseuds/Platinum_Zero_ENTP'>Platinum_Zero_ENTP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Huron, M/M, Song fic, Take me back to the night we met</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Zero_ENTP/pseuds/Platinum_Zero_ENTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic outtake from scripting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me back from hell, and to the night we met.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/gifts">Broadwaylover101</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFinalBow/gifts">YourFinalBow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OUTTAKES<br/>INT. KARAOKE BAR<br/>A stage light shines on DEAN as he stands drinking a shot of whiskey. He stares at a hot female bartender with very pretty blue eyes. She smiles at dean. He smiles back, and adjusts the mic in front of him and begins to sing.</p><p>INT. KARAOKE BAR<br/>A stage light shines on DEAN as he stands drinking a shot of whiskey. He stares at a hot female bartender with very pretty blue eyes. She smiles at dean. He smiles back, and adjusts the mic in front of him and begins to sing.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I am not the only traveler<br/>Who has not repaid his debts<br/>I’ve been searching for a trail to follow again<br/>Take me back to the night we met</p><p>A whoosh of wings is heard as Castiel appears in the bar. His wings shadows are outlined by the blue and red lights behind him and His eyes flicker blue in the shadows. DEAN has yet to notice and continues to sing.</p><p>DEAN<br/>And then I can tell myself<br/>What the hell I’m supposed to do<br/>And then I can tell myself<br/>Not to ride along with yo-</p><p>DEAN stumbles on the last word as CASTIEl emerges from the shadows staring intently at DEAN. DEAN clears his throat and begins to sing again staring at CASTIEL as he does so.</p><p>DEAN<br/>(Sad)<br/>I had all and the most of you<br/>Some and now all of you<br/>Take me back to the night we met.</p><p>(Voice unsteady) <br/>I don’t know what I’m supposed to do<br/>Haunted by the ghost of you<br/>Oh take me back to the night we met</p><p>DEAN Nervously fidgets with the mic. He then looks up to see the audience has shifted into shadowy demons laughing at him. They each hold knives ready to slice him and drag him back to the rack. He stands frozen in fear. We hear a fast heartbeat as Castiel notices Dean's heart quicken. Castiel moves toward him and begins to sing to calm him.</p><p> CASTIEL<br/>When the night was full of terror<br/>And your eyes were filled with tears<br/>When I had not touched you yet<br/>Oh take me back to the night we met</p><p>A bright flash of light consumes the bar and all the patrons are gone. Castiel's eyes dim and his hands lower. Dean and Castiel stare at each other. The radio continues playing.</p><p> </p><p>Radio<br/>I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you<br/>Take me back to the night we met</p><p>DEAN<br/>Castiel?</p><p>The two stare at each other and the camera pans over to the door with a neon sign outside that's red and blue saying closed.</p><p>Ext. Karaoke bar - Dream</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>